Lágrimas de Chocolate
by LadyDy
Summary: [One-shot] Ya no te importaba lo que ella pensara de ti, ella estaba encerrada en esos muros de cristales y ya nunca más podría dejarte en la soledad. Habías logrado tu cometido, habías alejado al estúpido Hitsugaya de Momo. Sabías que alejaste a Momo de su felicidad, y sin embargo, no te importaba en lo absoluto. Eres una egoísta, pero al parecer, eso te da igual. HitsuHina.


Konichiwa!

NO diré nada ahorita, terminen de lee y "hablamos" xD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._Lágrimas de Chocolate_.**

_—Capítulo Único—_

* * *

_—Oye, Momo __—la llamó con aburrimiento claro en su voz._

_— ¿Humm? __—_expresó en forma de pregunta, dejando de saltar su pequeña cuerda.

_—Odio las cosas saladas...__ —confesó con una pequeña mueca._

_— ¿Por qué? __—_pregunto con curiosidad a la vez que volvía a saltar.

* * *

Te vestiste sin vergüenza y como sí nada importante ocurriera, te fijaste con impudicia en su bello rostro. Viste en su cara el enorme desconcierto y decepción que, supones, te dedicaba solo a ti desde hace ya varios minutos. _A ti_. La que en estos momentos causaba sufrimiento en su corazón, la que en estos momentos hacía que sus manos tiritaran, la que hacía que su boca se abriera y cerrara sin emitir sonido alguno. Lo destruiste internamente y ni siquiera una pisca de pena o culpabilidad sentiste por él.

Por primera vez, delante tuyo, ese frío chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve dejó que sus exóticos orbes turquesas derramaran horribles lágrimas de tristeza provocadas justamente por ti, _una de las personas más insensibles que podrían existir_. Te sorprendiste un poco, no pensaste que alguien tan indiferente como él llorara, no te lo esperabas. Pero como de costumbre, no demostraste tu enorme asombro. _Nunca demostrabas lo que en verdad sentías,_ y eso era algo que nadie conocía.

La expresión que había ahora en tu rostro no era común. Por lo general, tus labios siempre tienen formados una pequeña curva que demuestra lo "alegre y feliz" que eres y tus profundos ojos tendrían que reflejar la pureza de un alma santa. Sin embargo, ya no era así. En este momento, tu mirada es fija e inexpresiva. Realmente, no te importaba el dolor en el pecho de ese albino, te convenciste de odiarlo desde que empezó a joder tu perfecta "vida" con la persona que más querías.

_Dejó de abrazar sus piernas con frustración y se puso de pie como pudo, dejando así, esa humillante posición fetal, sin dejar de observar la negra superficie. Su dócil mano tocó con delicadeza la fría, fina y lisa pared de cristal y se lleno de coraje. Levantó su mirada y sus pupilas se dilataron al verla. Una lagrimilla lastimera corrió por sus mejillas. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?" preguntó, inútilmente, mientras veía a esa apática castaña fuera de las paredes del cristal. _

Saliste de la habitación con descaro y te dirigiste a cualquier otro lado de la casa. Ni te dignaste a disculparte, sabías que no había razón, ya que no te arrepentías de nada... O tal vez, solamente, te convencías de eso. Tu cabeza comenzó a sufrir un insoportable dolor, no tan grande como el que le provocaste a ese estúpido Hitsugaya, pero sí como para que te fastidiara. Tomaste tu cabeza entre tus manos y debido al malestar, cerraste tus ojos con fuerza.

_— ¡Por favor, para! ¡Te lo ruego! —gritó y pidió entre sollozos—. Haré lo que quieras —imploró con su voz, completamente, quebrada.  
_

___—_No querías hacer nada de lo que te pedía desde hace semanas _—_soltó con veneno cual vívora, acompañada de una mirada de odio y resentimiento.  


_La chica entre las paredes de cristal se dejó caer de rodillas y sintió como sí aplastara algo. Cuando asomó su vista hacia abajo, abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta y balbuceo incoherencias, asustada. Había aplastado unos cuantos trozos de chocolates en forma de corazón. Entendía el doloroso mensaje que le estaba transmitiendo la castaña que estaba fuera del cristal, pero no desistiría, ya no podía hacerlo. Sus manos formaron unos puños y arremetieron contra esa pared que estaba en frente suyo.  
_

Escuchaste unos pasos y abriste tus ojos con curiosidad y algo de temor. ¿Acaso Hitsugaya trataría de hacerte entrar en razón? Te molestaste, querías que se largara de una buena vez. Querías que se largara de tu hogar que ensucio _aquella noche_. Tan solo recordarlo, te repugnaba. En realidad, todo lo que viniera de Hitsugaya te daría asco. Así de sencillo, no querías ni verlo en pintura. Sí él nunca se hubiera aparecido en la vida de Momo, nada de ésto estaría ocurriendo. Él tenía toda la culpa.

* * *

_—Por muchas razones... Simplemente, no me gusta __—_respondió con indiferencia_—_. A mí solamente me gustan los dulces.

___— ¿_Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es tu favorito? _—_volvió a hacer una pregunta llena de curiosidad_._  


___—_Mi dulce favorito es el chocolate _—_dijo, mirando hacia otra parte.  


___— _¿Por qué? _—_La pequeña castaña si que tenía ganas de preguntar cualquier cosa hoy.  


___—_Porque... _—_dudo en sí responderle o no_—_. Porque es el color de nuestro ojos...

_La niña que saltaba la cuerda se distrajo un poco y le sonrió dulcemente ante esa declaración, pero con esa pequeñísima distracción, se tropezo con la misma cuerda y lastimó sus rodillas. Sin más, la pequeña rompió en llanto.  
_

* * *

Hitsugaya caminó directo hacia la salida, su flequillo escondía la tristeza de sus ojos que, lamentablemente, aún hacían correr ese líquido salado. No imaginó que le hicieras algo tan cruel como esto, no podía creerselo. No pidió explicaciones porque no había nada qué decir. _Tú te habías acostado con otro aún sabiendo sus sentimientos_. Abrió la puerta de tu casa y salió, una vez fuera, la cerró débilmente. Te extrañaste, pues pensabas que haría una escena telenovelesca donde, tal vez, azotaría a la pobre puerta. Sin embargo, no fue así. _  
_

Una sensación de gozo y alegría te impregno por completo, sentías como si hubieras tomado el bálsamo de tu vida. Habías logrado que Hitsugaya se alejara de ti, por supuesto que debías estar feliz. Sonreiste con perversión. Sin embargo, la satisfacción que hace unos momentos era tu droga divina, empezó a desaparecer. No lo entendías, habías logrado una de tus más grandes metas y no te sentías del todo feliz. Cerraste tus ojos, tontamente, en busca de tu respuesta.

_— ¡Déjame salir! ¡Dejamé salir! __—_era lo único que ahora gritaba, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el cristal.

_Estaba desesperada, horrorizada y molesta. Quería huír de ese horrible lugar, donde su llanto era lo único que se oía, aunque fuese algo imposible, quería escapar de ahí._

_—Déjame estar con Shiro-chan —pidió con sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar. Sus manos ya le dolían de tanto golpear esa pared, pero aún así, no se daría por vencida—. ¡Déjame buscar a Shiro-chan! ¡Shiro-chan!_

Tus parpados se levantaron, lentamente, con raro cansancio. Suspiraste y sin saber por qué, unas delgadas cascadas corrieron por tus blancas mejillas. Te helaste y con miedo, acercaste la yema de tus dedos a tus mejillas y pudiste comprobarlo. Estabas llorando, estabas haciendo lo que menos te gustaba hacer: Llorar. Y... ¿Por qué? Porque en el fondo sabías que tus sentimientos son totalmente egoístas. No querías quedarte sola, no querías desaparecer, no querías dejar de existir. Y por eso decidiste alejar a Hitsugaya de tu camino y arrancarle la felicidad a la única persona que en verdad, siempre has querido, a Momo. _  
_

_—Déjame ir por Shiro-chan, por favor...  
_

Negaste con tu cabeza y nuevamente, te convenciste de qué hacías lo correcto. Al final, Momo te agradecería. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que Hitsugaya no era una mala persona? Nadie. Ahora, todo volvería a ser como antes. Ella ya no sufriría y Momo... Momo... Momo si lo haría. Y sí no quería hacerlo, tendría que olvidarse de él._  
_

Sollozaste ante ese nuevo e inevitable pensamiento egoísta y limpiaste con brusquedad esas lágrimas que tanto odiabas. Una de ellas llego a introducirse en tu boca para hacerte degustar su deprimente sabor. Y entonces, ésto te trajo un recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo que solo te hacía sentir peor. Y como acto reflejo de ese recuerdo, solo atinaste a decir una tontería.

_—_Sabe a chocolate _—_murmuraste con tristeza, mientras que en tu cabeza aún resonaba el llanto de Momo.

_Dejó de golpear el cristal y observó con cuidado esos dulces que le había dado en forma de compensación por todo este tiempo que la ignoró. Se sintió como una completa basura al pensar en cuanto la lastimó. Era su culpa todo ésto. Había sido una total desconsiderada y ahora entendía todo a la perfección.  
_

___—_Perdoname _—_susurró arrepentida.

* * *

_La pequeña lloraba a mares y parecía que nunca iba a parar. Su carita estaba completamente mojada debido a su llanto, habían veces en las que se tragaba sus lágrimas. Eso era desagradable para el otro ser viviente que estaba cerca suyo.  
_

_____—_ ¡Deja de llorar! ___—_gritó molesta para callarla, pero ésto solo provoco que Momo llorara con más fuerza___._  


_Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y se topó con aquel dulce alimento que podría silenciar a la llorona Momo._

_—Te digo que odio las cosas saladas y tu empiezas a llorar, bakka. Ten —le extendió el alimento en forma de barra. La niña que antes lloraba, lo tomó apenada y sin decir nada, sacó el dulce de su envoltura y comenzó a comerlo. Achinó sus ojos con esa rara reacción.  
_

___—Nee... Kei-chan...  
_

_______— _¿Nani? ___—_pregunto aburrida.  


_______— ¡_Mis lagrimas no son saladas porque saben a chocolate! ___—_sonrió graciosamente___—_. ¡Mis lágrimas saben a chocolate!  


___Kei sonrió y bufó. Bueno, al menos su tonta hermana ya había dejado de llorar. Y eso la alegraba, ella no quería que su hermana dejará salir ese horrible líquido salado...  
_

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Así termino... Bueno, en realidad no. Ésto es fragmento de toda una historia que imaginé ._. xD

¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que está interesante? xD Básicamente, es solo una parte de todo un fic que ideé en mi cabecita loca u.u No lo quería subir como un fic largo porque tengo miedo a que la historia sea algo (MUY) confusa OwO Por eso les dejo este fragmento, ya que tenía ganas de que leyeran algo de este proyecto cancelado u.u

Seh, seh, seh... Lo sé! Tal vez no entiendan ni un carajo de lo que pasa, pero... Ah, bueno, la vida es caprichosa xD

Jaja no les digo nada de la trama porque quiero leer que creen que está pasando en ese pequeño fragmento :3 Quien adivine lo que pasa... le daré una paleta xD

En fin, cuídense mucho y...

JA NE!


End file.
